


Recording...

by zuttecita



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Voice Acting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuttecita/pseuds/zuttecita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen Walker estaba en una situación deplorable, apenas si tenía para pagar las cuentas de su casa y la deuda que su Maestro le había dejado, de pronto recibe una llamada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recording...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí otro fic que rondaba en mi disco, espero que les guste.
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> OoC, Yullen. PseudoLemon ._.
> 
> Desclaimer: DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute y el de los lectores...

Era de mañana, apenas comenzaba su día, se había levantado antes de que la alarma del despertador sonara, se había sorprendido pero era lo habitual últimamente.  
  
Había estado ocupado llenando solicitudes de trabajo, buscando como mantenerse y pagar su renta, así como la ostentosa deuda de su mentor que simplemente le había dejado a su suerte luego de haber terminado la preparatoria, con mucho esfuerzo lograba conseguir algunos trabajos de medio tiempo que le sirvieran de sustento para cubrir sus necesidades, daba gracias a Dios que la universidad era pública y los costos eran menores. Al final se había decidió a estudiar música, y era que tenía un gran talento natural, había aprendido desde pequeño a tocar el piano gracias a su padre que lamentablemente lo había dejado muy pronto.  
  
Se levantó abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar la cálida luz a su habitación, era un buen día estaba soleado y las nubes despejadas dándole ánimo, hoy lo conseguiría, su renta se vencería en menos de quince días y ya no tendría prorroga, su casero ya suficiente había esperado por él, era una buena persona pero debían haber límites para todo.  
  
Se dio una ducha para despertarse por completo y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno, algo rápido y sencillo como un sándwich y un vaso de jugo, dio un último vistazo a al apartamento vacio y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.  
  
No estaba muy claro de su ruta el día de hoy pero un rápido vistazo a su teléfono le hizo brincar cuando comenzó asonar con algún número desconocido en la pantalla. Sin perder mucho tiempo contestó:  
  
\- Buenos días, Allen Walker habla.  
  
\- Buenos días se le informa que su renta se vencerá el di...- cortó de imprevisto la llamada. Solo se había emocionado por nada.  
  
Qué triste era aquello, de pronto su teléfono volvió a repicar, quiso evitar contestar pero ¿Y si era importante? vio que era un número desconocido pero no se trataba de alguno del sistema de sus renta telefónica y ni de algún cobrador.  
  
\- Buenos días, Allen Walker habla.  
  
\- Buenos días señor Walker le habla una asistente de recursos humanos del Estudio Black Order - rápidamente se tensó y casi se le caía de las manos, un estudio reconocido le llamaba - Quisiéramos contar con usted para un período de prueba en nuestra empresa, estaríamos encantados de que aceptara.  
  
\- P-por supuesto, ¿cuándo podría comenzar?  
  
\- ¿Le parece hoy mismo?  
  
\- ¿Hoy? - dijo emocionado - Iré en seguida parecía que si sería un buen día, al menos era un buen comienzo.  
  
Lo más rápido que pudo corrió para coger el metro antes de que se fuera sin él, algo más calmado se bajó en la estación anunciada con algo de dificultad para salir. Llego al cruce peatonal algo impaciente, vio el semáforo en verde y se decidió a cruzar entre la multitud. Si no mal recordaba el Estudio Black Order estaba en el centro de la ciudad.  
  
Fue fácil encontrarlo. Un edificio imponente se alzaba frente a él, con una fachada acristalada que le hacía parecer infinito. Se quedó un tanto boca abierta preguntándose si no estaba soñando y si la llamada no era broma, sacudió su cabeza. ¡No! él había venido por una razón y daría lo mejor de sí mismo, lo necesitaba, mas en su miserable situación.  
  
Entró sintiendo el aire frío artificial, estaba algo nervioso, se acercó a la recepcionista explicándole el motivo de su visita, ella hizo una llamada para corroborar lo dicho y enseguida le entregó un pase.  
  
Caminó por el pasillo la recepcionista le había dicho que tomara el ascensor hasta el piso cinco, sala de grabaciones "505", por ahora todo iba demasiado bien aunque estaba en total desconocimiento de cuál sería su labor, si iba a una sala de grabaciones seguramente tendría que trabajar con algunas pistas, seguramente sería el asistente de algún compositor reconocido, no pudo evitar soñar despierto hasta que chocó con alguien en el pasillo, pudo escuchar la voz de una chica, rápidamente como buen caballero acudió a disculparse.  
  
\- Lo siento, no me fijé.  
  
\- No ha sido nada, tranquilo Allen - la dulce voz femenina le hizo respirar con tranquilidad, pudo reconocer a la chica frente a él. Lenalee Lee, quien había sido su amiga y compañera de clases durante la preparatoria.  
  
\- ¿Lenalee?  
  
\- Es bueno que me recuerdes después de tanto tiempo, Allen - estaba completamente sorprendido, nunca hubiera esperado encontrarla en ese lugar.  
  
\- Realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí Lenalee, ¿acaso tu trabajas aquí?  
  
\- Así es - dijo con una expresión juguetona - Veo que has venido como esperaba.  
  
-¿Cómo esperabas? - estaba algo confundido.  
  
\- Me he tomado la libertad de recomendarte, no pude evitar hacerlo cuando vi tu curriculum - le hizo un gesto de aprobación con su dedo pulgar.  
  
\- ¿En serio? la verdad no sé como agradecerte esto Lenalee.  
  
\- No es nada Allen, además se que eres muy talentoso, lo harás bien - al menos no todas sus esperanzas estaban perdidas, en ese momento quería tener una estatua de la chica para rendirle culto.  
  
Ella miró de reojo su reloj diciendo que se les hacía tarde, subieron al ascensor ella presionó el botón del mismo piso al le habían ordenado dirigirse.  
  
\- En un rato tengo que asistir a una grabación para un anime, creo que te han asignado también a un anime- ella se cortó un momento.  
  
\- ¿Eh? pero si casi no tengo mucha experiencia como actor vocal - dijo algo sorprendido.  
  
-Créeme que me hubiera gustado ayudar a conseguir algo más relacionado a tu talento musical...  
  
\- No, de verdad lo agradezco mucho Lenalee, sea lo que sea me voy a esforzar.  
  
Ella sonrió y le miró con una expresión alegre.  
  
\- Siempre he pensado que tienes una voz muy bonita y para ser un chico tienes un tono muy suave.  
  
No pudo evitar ruborizarse, le decía que exageraba y ella reía.  
  
\- ¿No has hecho muchos papeles verdad, Allen? - simplemente negó aparte de ser extra en algunas escenas o el chico no.1 o no.2 no era muy resaltante su carrera - No debes preocuparte, estoy segura que gustarás mucho al director y al público.  
  
No solía emplear mucho voz, por algo se enfocaba en el piano pero ella parecía tener cierta confianza de que él era capaz, no quiso dudar de su juicio pero era algo nuevo para él, además que no había asistido a una academia de formación vocal como tal, solo era la oportunidad que se le presentaba para hacer diversos trabajos.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y como era de esperarse un pasillo vacío fue lo primero que vio con muchas puertas a diferentes habitaciones. Lenalee le indicó la sala a la cual debía asistir, la "505". Ella volvió a sonreírle invitándole a pasar.  
  
Dentro la luz era tenue comparada a la del pasillo, pudo ver algunos muebles como si fuera una pequeña sala de estar y luego estaba lo que parecía una oficina y un ventanal que los separaba de lo que era la cámara de grabación.  
  
\- Buenos días - saludó Lenalee al personal en la sala y él mismo no tardó en saludar haciendo una reverencia.  
  
El hombre que supuso era el director estaba allí parado frente a él, rápidamente lo pudo reconocer y se congeló.  
  
\- Hermano - escuchó a Lenalee decir, ahora que lo recordaba Lenalee tenía un hermano, si bien recordaba era un tipo algo raro.  
  
-¡Mi amada Lenalee! - se había lanzado a abrazarla - Eres tan puntual, me alegra tanto .  
  
\- No es nada, sabes que hay que comenzar temprano con el trabajo. Ah mira, aquí está Allen como te lo prometí y está dispuesto a realizar el trabajo.  
  
\- Oh Allen ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo? Te hemos estado esperando - le dio un fuerte abrazo que el albino que había quedado paralizado.  
  
\- E-estoy bien - pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte y pudo sentir el aliento de Komui en su oído junto a sus palabras.  
  
-Tratas algo con mi querida Lenalee y te mato, pulpo - aquello sonaba a sentencia.  
  
Era claro que Lenalee era una chica muy hermosa, pero para él tenía el valor de una gran amiga, no deseaba algo más allá con ella y más si le esperaba un camino tortuoso. Komui se separó riéndose y él no pudo evitar reírse de manera idiota también.  
  
\- Como ves Allen nos gustaría que te unieras a nuestro equipo de trabajo, pensamos que no encontraríamos a alguien para el papel, pero veo que tu si podrás - dijo con repentina amabilidad.  
  
\- Realmente estoy agradecido pero quisiera saber en qué consiste mi papel - preguntó curioso ya que no aspiraba a mucho.  
  
\- Serás el protagonista.  
  
-¿P-protagonista? - miró a Lenalee y a Komui dudoso, nunca hubiera pensado que se le diera un papel protagónico, aunque ahora sentía más curiosidad en qué trabajaría.  
  
\- ¡Este es tu guión Allen! - Komui se lo entregó rápidamente.  
  
No pudo evitar mirar la portada y el título.  
  
¡Love, love! ¡Love School!  
  
script  
  
Original Video Animation  
  
El nombre por alguna razón le inquietó, tuvo que abrir el guión para ver sus líneas, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y dejó caer el guión de sus manos temblorosas.  
  
\- ¿Q-qué es eso Komui-san? - tartamudeó.  
  
\- Vamos Allen alegra esa cara, no es tan malo como parece - le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras tenía una sonrisa cínica. Volteó a mirar a Lenalee pero esta le miraba con esa sonrisa imperturbable e impecable.  
  
\- De verdad que lo siento Allen, pero es que no evitar pensar que lo harías muy bien.  
  
\- ¿P-pero como pretendes que interprete un papel como ese?, es demasiado vergonzoso, ¿has visto mis líneas? - dijo complemente avergonzado.  
  
De pronto todo quedó en silencio cuando la puerta se abrió.  
  
Un hombre de un porte elegante atravesó la puerta, sus ropas eran sencillas pero claramente podía ver cierto esplendor en él, su cabello era largo y negro atado en una coleta baja dejó su abrigo a un lado.  
  
\- Buenos días - saludó Lenalee.  
  
\- Buenos días - fue la respuesta del otro y el ambiente parecía muerto.  
  
\- Ehm... Allen, Kanda - ella les llamó a ambos - Kanda este es un amigo mío Allen Walker. Allen él es Kanda Yuu un gran seiyuu y...  
  
\- Suficiente - dijo Kanda alejándose de ellos y dejando a Allen con la mano extendida.  
  
Vio su mano rechazada y su expresión que pudo ser de admiración rápidamente se convirtió en decepción. Claro que personas así habían en el mundo y había que saber llevarlas. Prefirió quedarse tranquilo y Lenalee se disculpó por él.  
  
\- Discúlpalo Allen, debe tener mucho estrés, Kanda es muy bueno y tiene muchas solicitudes para personajes.  
  
\- No te preocupes Lenalee, comprendo.  
  
Vio a Kanda sentarse en otro sofá mientras leía lo que parecía un guión sin mucha expresión en su rostro.  
  
\- Lenalee, ¿no me digas que él...será mi compañero? - dijo como si comenzara a sentirse enfermo.  
  
\- Así es, la verdad es que es él es el otro protagonista.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte, Moyashi? - escuchó la firme voz del pelinegro que asomaba su mirada por encima del guión - Desde que llegué se escucha tu voz de niña en el pasillo- el rostro del albino se puso rojo de la furia, lo quería matar.  
  
\- ¡No soy ningún Moyashi, ni una niña Bakanda! - le respondió rápidamente tomándose la molestia de devolverle el gesto de ponerle un apodo como ese.  
  
\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?  
  
\- Ya lo oíste, Ba-Kan-da.  
  
\- Ya, por favor no peleen - Lenalee intervino.  
  
\- Tsk...No se para que traen un mocoso como este aquí, que ni tiene el mayor sentido de lo que es ser profesional.  
  
Sintió que aquello era un golpe duro, debía entender de qué se trataba ser profesional y más en un trabajo como ese, el pelinegro no parecía el tipo de persona que tuviera prejuicio alguno con el papel a interpretar ni lo que eso involucraba.  
  
\- Kanda tiene razón Allen, claro que no te estamos forzando a que realices el papel, si realmente no te sientes a gusto puedes dejarlo, fíjate que también teníamos pensado pagarte por el porcentaje de trabajo adelantado. - bien, Komui era un manipulador de lo peor junto a Lenalee, pero no podía abandonar ahora, más si le iban a pagar.  
  
\- Lo haré - dijo soltando un suspiro, no tenía a donde correr . Kanda alzó su vista de nuevo viendo al albino ese mocoso debió haber aceptado huir de allí cuando pudiera como los anteriores aspirantes al papel, pero qué más daba sería interesante verle actuar.  
  
Su papel si bien era uno que no le molestaba interpretar, sería el "seme", un personaje estoico, serio y en pocas palabras un patán, le divertía de cierta manera tener un papel así, ver que podía en un plano ficticio tener el control de otro individuo era algo que no podía negar que le resultara placentero. Desde que oyó en el pasillo aquella voz pensó que debía pertenecerle a una amiga de Lenalee pero ver que era un simple mocoso de cabellos blancos con un aspecto inocente y que parecía avergonzado de lo escrito en el guión le hizo emocionarse, quería ver qué cara pondría ese mocoso, pudo oír más clara la voz del albino cuando le gritó se preguntaba como sonaría su voz interpretando su papel, estaba impaciente aunque su cuerpo y su rostro no mostrara ninguna expresión, era mejor así y sabía cómo controlarse, sería problemático que una expresión de total perversión apareciera en su rostro en un momento como ese.  
  
Vio como Lenalee se despidió y albino se había quedado revisando su guión con la cara aún más roja que antes, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Komui les pidió entrar a la sala de grabación, el albino caminó con un paso robótico.  
  
\- Iniciaremos el ensayo si queda bien la toma se deja - le anunció Komui.  
  
Ambos se acercaron a los micrófonos, Kanda estaba listo para comenzar, tomó un poco de aire para relajarse e iniciar su interpretación.  
  
Un colegial se enamoraba de su profesor de literatura, esa en base era la trama de lo que interpretaría. El profesor era un hombre muy serio y estricto en especial con cierto alumno que no prestaba atención en clases.  
  
El chico al que Allen le había tocado interpretar, un joven algo tímido, solía sacar notas regulares y a veces se perdía viendo por la ventana del salón .  
  
El profesor había entregado los resultados de sus últimos exámenes, extrañamente sus notas iban de mal en peor, el profesor le dijo que se quedaría después de clases para una tutoría especial.  
  
Hasta allí todo iba bien, pero esa tutoría especial hizo que la garganta de Allen se secara y sus manos temblaran nerviosamente, la sola idea de que alguien aparte de Kanda escucharía su voz en ese momento le hizo negarse repentinamente, no podía con esa situación.  
  
Komui paró la grabación hasta el momento todo había estado bien, decidió que tomaran un descanso antes de la siguiente escena.  
  
\- Tiemblas como un conejo asustado, Moyashi.  
  
\- Pues no eres tu el que dirá cosas vergonzosas allí - dijo escandalizado.  
  
Por el bien de la grabación Komui decidió hacer algo, quizás era una medida un tanto extremista de su parte, pero esa escena se grabaría si o si, la fecha de entrega estaba pisándole los talones.  
  
Komui le dijo que dejarían que grabaran la escena ambos. Solos. Sin nadie más allí, le había abandonado a su suerte con un desconocido.  
  
Vio a Kanda que seguía muy tranquilo, un cinco minutos la grabación automática comenzaría así que debía dar lo mejor de sí mismo, debía demostrarle que era un profesional a ese idiota.  
  
\- Tampoco es para que estés así de nervioso, ni que te fuera a quitar la virginidad - dijo señalando que casualmente era lo que su personaje le haría al otro.  
  
\- Eres un bastardo.  
  
\- ¿Acaso me equivoco? - dijo burlón. Claro que no se equivocaba pero admitirlo delante de ese idiota era tan vergonzoso, recordando su papel ese bastardo se llevaría la virginidad de su personaje.  
  
Se quedó paralizado, ni siquiera sabía cómo estar en un acto sexual, Komui le había dicho que aquello seria espontaneo, eso no le consoló para nada. Vio la luz roja para comenzar a grabar y todo comenzó:  
  
\- Con permiso, profesor. He venido por la tutoría - el estudiante abrió la puerta del aula, no había nadie allí más que el mayor.  
  
\- Adelante y toma asiento.  
  
\- Realmente siento mucho haber fallado en el examen anterior - dijo un tanto nervioso.  
  
\- Eso fue algo realmente problemático, pienso que tienes un problema de atención ¿no es así? - profesor se acercó hasta quedar frente al estudiante.  
  
\- La verdad es que lo siento mucho, pero no sé qué ocurre conmigo en los exámenes, pero tenga por seguro que yo siempre escucho atentamente sus clases.  
  
\- Lo sé, y sé que me miras fijamente. Dime ¿no será que tu problema en los exámenes es porque te gusto?  
  
\- P-profesor, pero como dice algo así... es que yo... bueno...  
  
\- Conozco esa mirada.  
  
\- Pro-profesor tiene razón usted me gusta mucho. No puedo evitar pensar en usted.  
  
\- Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
  
\- ¿En serio?  
  
\- Así es, dime ¿qué tanto te gusto?  
  
\- P-pues a mí me gusta como da las clases y...  
  
\- ¿Y?  
  
\- Usted tiene muy buena voz, me gusta mucho oírle, además de que es muy guapo y...  
  
\- Entonces ¿no te molestará que te dé una lección extra? Realmente me gustas, eres un chico bastante especial y realmente tienes un rostro muy fino.  
  
\- Profesor... - su voz fue acallada cuando el profesor se acercó para darle un beso, el profesor metió su lengua en su boca provocándole que gimiera algo desorientado.  
  
Vio de reojo como el albino tenía los labios cerrados tratando de emular aquel sonido con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tal y como esperaba el mocoso se estaba dejando llevar.  
  
\- Profesor le ofrezco todo de mi, por favor tómeme - dijo con vergüenza.  
  
\- ¿Cómo puedo negarme si me lo dices con ese rostro y esa voz tan sensual? - otra vez le volvió a besar, esta vez gimió desesperadamente cuando le comenzó a despojar de sus ropas -¿Dime eres virgen?  
  
\- P-profesor, por supuesto, me he reservado solo para usted.  
  
El mocoso lo hacía mejor de lo que esperaba, demasiado bien, aunque su control iba cediendo, comenzaba a imaginarse la escena cambiando el rostro del protagonista por el del albino.  
  
\- ¡Ah! - un gemidito escapó de sus labios.  
  
\- Eres muy sensible. Aquí y también aquí - palpó la parte sensible de su estudiante.  
  
El rostro del albino decía de todo, estaba completamente sonrojado.  
  
\- Eres un buen chico, dime no te gustaría probar - señaló su parte inferior.  
  
\- Si profesor - el profesor se bajó sus pantalones para que su estudiante le diera atención a su miembro.  
  
La grabación paró o más bien Kanda la detuvo.  
  
\- ¿Q-qué ocurre, por qué has detenido la grabación? - preguntó confundido pero de cierta manera sentía algo de alivio todo su cuerpo se había acelerado.  
  
\- Moyashi, a partir de ahora es cuando tienes que esforzarte - dijo serio.  
  
\- No digas esforzarme cuando tengo que hacer algo tan vergonzoso y mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda.  
  
\- No se trata solo de que gimas como si estuvieras en celo - se burló.  
  
\- Eres un bastardo - su cara se enrojeció.  
  
\- Lo que quise decir es que es tu responsabilidad hacer los sonidos correspondientes a los que hace tu personaje.  
  
\- ¿Eh?  
  
\- Le vas a dar una mamada a mi personaje, ¿cómo crees que deba sonar? el usuario debe saber no solo debe ver lo que ocurre sino oírlo también para que la ambientación sea perfecta.  
  
-¿Y como pretendes que haga un sonido como ese? - su defensas estaban por el suelo al igual que su dignidad con este trabajo, prefirió no haber preguntado pero Kanda le respondió.  
  
\- Esto es lo que harás - le extendió su mano.  
  
\- ¿Eh? y para que me ofreces tu mano - dijo algo descontento.  
  
\- Chuparas uno de mis dedos - aquello fue como si le partiera un rayo.  
  
\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Renuncio! - dio algunos pasos atrás, no metería esos dedos en su boca.  
  
\- ¿He? entonces solo eran pura habladuría, Moyashi, se nota que no tienes lo que hace falta para este trabajo, da igual tendremos que contratar a alguien capaz y que no queje tanto.  
  
Se detuvo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, ese idiota le estaba provocando nuevamente, iba a caer en su juego, pero si abandonaba ese cuarto ya no habría vuelta atrás no tendría un cheque que cobrar y solo habría perdido el tiempo gimiendo frente al micrófono, tendría que meterse su orgullo en sus bolsillo, muy adentro.  
  
\- Mas te vale que te hayas lavado las manos - inquirió tomándole de la muñeca bruscamente,  
  
\- Mis manos siempre están muy limpias, Moyashi - dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.  
  
Allen ignoró la expresión del más alto y Kanda presionó para que la grabación se reanudara.  
  
El albino abrió su boca y poco a poco fue envolviendo con sus labios la punta del dedo índice del pelinegro lentamente hasta llegar a la base tuvo que hacer que aquello fuera algo ruidoso de su parte, esperaba que el micrófono recogiera los sonidos generados.  
  
\- Uhmm... no lo haces mal.  
  
Se impresionó por un momento por el comentario pero vio que Kanda leía el script en su otra mano, entonces era que estaba siguiendo las líneas.  
  
\- Pero sería mejor si usaras tu lengua - le propuso.  
  
Asintió usando su lengua para degustar por completo su extensión, de arriba a abajo. Escuchó un gemido ahogado de parte de su profesor, eso significaba que le estaba proporcionando placer.  
  
\- ¡Ah! creo que me correré en tu boca - anunció mientras tomaba la cabeza de su estudiante viendo como este aceptaba su esencia en su boca. Lentamente se separó un fino hilo blanco sobresalía de sus labios.  
  
Allen sacó el dedo de Kanda de su boca limpiándose el hilo de saliva que había dejado algo avergonzado, aquello fue tan vergonzoso, pero de cierta manera no le había disgustado del todo ¿Qué le ocurría?, no tenía tiempo para pensar volvió a su guión.  
  
\- Profesor,¿ qué tal lo he hecho? - dijo con inocencia algo inseguro.  
  
\- Lo has hecho muy bien, has aprobado la primera lección - le acarició con suavidad sus cabellos - ¿Quieres pasar a la siguiente lección?  
  
\- S-si, deseo aprender más.  
  
\- Que bueno, eres un buen estudiante. Vamos desvístete para mí.  
  
\- S-si, enseguida - se deshizo de las prendas que tenía puesta o más bien que casi caían, se quitó sus pantalones.  
  
\- ¡Ah! profesor - su profesor le dejó sobre la mesa de su escritorio abriéndole las piernas .  
  
-Tranquilo, solo relájate.  
  
-Sí, solo tómeme profesor.  
  
\- Que impaciente. Pero ya que tienes tantos deseos de que te tome lo haré.  
  
Sintió como el mayor se baria paso dentro suyo y gemido de dolor salió de sus labios.  
  
\- D-duele.  
  
-Shhh, ya pasará - le trató de calmar - Comenzaré a moverme.  
  
Comenzó a gemir al ritmo que seguían las estocadas. sentía que quedaría sin aire, una sensación asfixiante se había apoderado de su cuerpo, su corazón latía como loco.  
  
\- P-profesor, Profesor - le llamó.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa mi querido estudiante?  
  
\- Profesor... yo... le amo - y con aquella confesión sintió que ya no podía más y se corría, un fuerte grito escapó de sus labios al sentir como el mayor también se corría dentro de él.  
  
Aquella vergonzosa escena se dio por finalizada, o al menos eso pensó porque no entendía como se había dejado llevar de esa manera, su imaginación había volado y junto al hombre que tenía a su lado no pudo evitar que fuese él quien protagonizaba esa escena, todo le había parecido tan vivido que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sentir una presión en sus pantalones.  
  
\- Bien ya hemos terminado - la grabación finalizó.  
  
Allen quería salir de allí lo antes posible. Debía ir a un baño o lo que fuera. No podría salir así a la calle, tuvo que hacer malabares para que no notaran su situación.  
  
Llegó al baño más cercano viendo que no había nadie y trató de encerrarse en uno de los cubículos. De pronto antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta alguien evitó que se cerrara del todo.  
  
Vio al pelinegro frente a él.  
  
\- K-Kanda pero ¿qué haces aquí? No ves que tengo que ir al baño - trató de sonar molesto.  
  
\- Si, eso lo noto, tienes un gran problema allí - señaló con su mirada su entrepierna.  
  
\- Deja de mirarme, pervertido.  
  
\- Me dirás a mi quien es el pervertido que se excita por una simple actuación - las mejillas del albino se coloraron furiosamente - Vine a dejarte esto, parece que tu asunto es mucho más urgente que agarrar el cheque por tus servicios.  
  
Allen vio como Kanda ondeaba el papel en sus manos.  
  
\- Dámelo - trató de arrebatárselo pero Kanda lo esquivó.  
  
\- Aun no, quiero que me respondas algo Moyashi - cerró la puerta del cubículo arrinconándolo por completo.  
  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
\- ¿Dime que sentiste Moyashi? ¿Realmente disfrutaste la grabación? - acercó su rostro hablándole al oído - ¿Es que acaso te excitaste con mi voz, Moyashi? - quiso apartarle pero tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como el aire caliente chocaba contra su oreja.  
  
\- ¿D-de que hablas? - quiso tratar de evadirlo pero aquello era tan evidente. El mayor sonrió maliciosamente no tenía caso mentir - ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? ¿solo para poder burlarte de mí?  
  
\- No sería tan cruel como piensas, pero quiero hacerte saber que me has dejado un problemilla también quien diría que tu voz de niña iba a causarme esto problemas. - Allen bajó la mirada instintivamente viendo a lo que se refería. ¿Él había causado aquello? quiso pensar que eso era culpa de las cosas a la que ese pervertido le había obligado a hacer - ¿No quieres saber cómo se siente, Moyashi? fuera de aquella sala, de tu imaginación... - le susurró.  
  
Sus defensas estaban por el suelo, la voz del otro había hecho estragos en él. No opuso más resistencia cuando el mayor hizo el gesto para besarle, no le importaba.  
  
\- Hermano, ¿Allen y Kanda se fueron? - llegó Lenalee a la sala.  
  
\- Pues parece que sí - dijo viendo hacia los lados.  
  
\- ¿Y yo que quería preguntarle a Allen que le había parecido todo?  
  
\- Pues, realmente les salió todo muy bien ¿quieres oír el audio, aunque aún faltan los detalles técnicos y la edición?  
  
\- ¿En serio puedo, hermano? - dijo ella con un tono inocente y a la vez emocionada.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, me fui al carajo con este fic XD es lo más cochino que he logrado escribir hasta ahora *huye* Realmente siento admiración por los seiyuus esta gente hace lo mejor que puede para darle vida a los personajes y bueno... otras cosas XD Espero que al menos les haya gustado para pasar el rato.


End file.
